Blackwing's Tale
by Egkraken
Summary: What if something else came over with Ed and ALS failed human transmutation? What if that something is more than it realizes? T for blood and missing limbs


This Is EXTREMELY Beta, taking editing suggestions.

Chapter One: Beginnings

Dark.

Then emotion.

Sound. A screaming child.

Light. A blast of blue.

Clearer. One is missing a leg, the other is being pulled into a kind of "gate" by long, black arms.

I can only watch.

The remaining one uses the blood to make a mark on the neck area of a suit of armor.

More blue light.

The kid is missing an arm.

The armor stirs.

"The only thing I could get for one arm was your soul, the kid says.

I try to move.

Nothing.

I try to look around.

I appear to not exist.

Strange. Seen stranger.

Wait, I have?

I must have forgotten.

All of it.

A name floats to the surface.

Amestris.

Why do I know that name?

*time skip to Lab. 5*

I have had 4 long years of thought.

To myself.

Am I insane?

Maybe.

Do insane people wonder if they are insane?

I seem to be forced to observe a human named "Edward Elric" for the last 4 years. Lately it has become infinitely more interesting, with these "homunculi" tromping around all over.

Wait!

What is this?

The light from 4 years ago!

Except it is red. And Edward is stuck in it.

Something doesn't feel right.

Why are the homunculi looking at me?

I have form...?

I can move?

I can move!

I appear to be a quadruple (floating minds can learn a thing or two!) with...

Wings!

I look around.

No space, plus I have more things to worry about.

The homunculi.

Recognition flashes across their faces.

The one that looks like a palm tree dashes toward me, with a arm turned into a steel sword.

I slash with talons, raking a cut across the chest.

The homunculus smiles.

The cuts heal, with no apparent damage done.

I curse under my breath.

The homunculus swings it's arm-sword again

It connects.

It slashed two more times with precision.

I feel pain, as I learned later, coursing through every part of me.

I scream.

It cut off my right arm, left leg and one of my wings.

Curses!

My only option is to lay there, limp, slowly bleeding to death.

I thrash my tail around, and the sharp end cuts the homunculus.

Sweet partial payback!

Of course, it heals again.

Are they immortal?

Luckily for me and Ed, after Mr. Palm Tree and the rest of his lot escape, a person in a blue (military?) uniform rushes in.

She pulls him out of the liquid.

She notices me.

I might actually survive this.

She gets help, and after that comes, they haul my bloody self out of that filthy place.

I don't remember much after this.

Blurred faces, a metal glint, drowned in a sea of pain.

I wake up.

I have metal "auto mail" replacements for my missing limbs.

I was worried I would be limbless forever.

Just my luck!

I can move the metal limbs, to my relief.

However, they don't always do what they are supposed to, as I learned when I accidentally slapped myself.

Ouch.

Another uniform-clad person comes in.

"What is this?", they enquire.

I try to respond.

Nothing comes out.

I try again.

"I...don't...know", I struggle to say.

The man shrugs.

"Well, neither do I. I might as well say my name. I am Mustang. Roy Mustang."

I get the hang of how to speak rather quickly.

"Is the blond-haired, short kid okay?" I ask.

"Edward Elric?"

"I think."

"Badly injured. But fine. That pipsqueak is always getting into trouble." Roy scowls.

I sigh.

"Who is Mr. Palm Tree Guy?"

"Excuse me?"

"The homunculus that attacked me. Looks like a palm tree."

Roy nods, like he understands.

I actually think he does!

"His-or it's-name is Envy. Name explains it all. Been after it for a long time."

"One more question."

"What?"

"What is Amestris?"

oOo

After asking a lot of questions, he excused himself, apparently because something came up.

Am I really that annoying?

Possibly.

Now that I have time, I take a look at my (new?) body.

It is black, with a blueish glint.

There is a strange red symbol on my forearm.

I should know what it is, but 99% of the last 4 years, I was in limbo.

Life is boring when it isn't your life you are living.

A hospital gown is in shreds on my back.

I smile.

They tried.

I decide that my name is Blackwing, because Amestris is the country I am in, so that would be a bad idea.

I get up, slightly wobbling from the added weight of my prosthetics.

It will take a while to rehabilitate.

Because of some instinct deep within, I clap my hands together, then place them on the ground.

With a bright flash of light and sparks, a wall grows out of the ground.

What was that?!

"How could you-"

Who was that?

At the door was...

Edward?

Why is he here?


End file.
